Sewing Lessons
by Aella Meiako
Summary: Ishida has a crush on Orihime. But he can't figure out how to tell her. When Orihime asks him to help her with some mending, he finds the best idea ever. Fluff, and nothing but fluff. Tags: IshiHime, Uryuu x Orihime, and Ishida x Inoue.


Sewing Lessons

"Ishida-kun! Wait!"

Ishida Uryu turned and saw Inoue Orihime running to catch up to him.

"Hello, Inoue-chan." He adjusted his glasses to hide his slight nervousness.

"Hello, Ishida-kun! Well, you know today I was looking at my spare school uniform –they're so cute! Anyway, I was wondering if you could show me how to make a good, tight stitch with a hand-needle. I can mend and such, but the whole sleeve is coming off and-"

"What? How did you tear the whole sleeve?" Ishida was confused by Orihime's predicament. Orihime blushed with embarrassment. She lowered her voice as she Ishida walked further from the school.

"Well, there was hollow and it kind of tore my sleeve. Tsubaki wasn't fast enough, you know?" She rushed to clarify her own well-being when she saw Ishida's concerned face.

"Oh! I'm really fine! Trust me, I healed myself! You know, with Santan Kesshun? It's just the sweater got a bit torn, that's all!"

Ishida smiled in response. Orihime was really cute when she got flustered.

"It's okay, Inoue-chan. What time is best for you?" Orihime smiled. Ishida was such a gentleman.

"Um, how about tonight? Dinner maybe? At my flat I mean." She suddenly realized how that sounded. Ishida looked odd.

"OH. I didn't mean it like THAT! I-It's n-not like a-" she was blushing scarlet now.

"It's okay, Inoue-chan. I know what you really meant." He paused and gave Orihime a reassuring smile. "Oh, and you don't need to cook for me! I wouldn't want to put you through that much trouble." He added quickly. He heard about Orihime's cooking from Kurosaki. Apparently, it was not something to be taken lightly. But, if Orihime instisted, well then he would just grin and bear it.

"Oh, it's not trouble at all, Ishida-kun! I'll make something nice, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Ishida agreed, reluctantly.

"Okay then! See you tonight! Thank you so much!" with that she skipped away down the corner where she lived. Ishida heaved a sigh. It would be a good night. Aside from dinner.

0o0

Ishida was blown away. He had just finished dinner and was completely and utterly shocked. In a entirely good way, though. Orihime's food had actually turned out to be delicious. Even if some of the food combinations were a bit unique, the fact remained that they were scrumptious. He had pulled out his sewing kit and Orihime had brought out her ripped school sweater.

"Now, pull especially hard…No, not like that,… Yes, just like that, oops, do it again…" That was pretty much how the evening went down.

After Orihime had finished a fairly decent job of it, she tried it on and stretched around in it. Many of the seams came undone and they both sighed. Ishida rubbed his temples.

"Maybe I should take it home and finish. It is late." Orihime immediately protested.

"No, no. you don't need to go through the trouble-"

'It's quite alright, Inoue-chan." Ishida reassured. Orihime bit her lip.

"Well, if it's not-"

"Shhh. I already told you. It's fine." Ishida swept up the sweater they said good-bye.

When Ishida got back to his home, he took out the sweater and quickly re-sewed the sleeve back on. He noted a silk lining on the back of the sweater. He'd seen it on some suits before. He had an idea. Getting out some thread that was a little bit darker than the cloth, he sewed the letters:

_I Love You_

_~Ishida_

0o0

The next day, he gave the sweater to Orihime. She was happy to see it mended and workable again.

"Thank you so much, Ishida-kun!"

"You're welcome, Inoue-chan."

The bell rung and they went off to class. During lunch, Orihime decided to change into the mended sweater since it was cleaner than the one she had on. She started to pull it on and paused when she read Ishida's message. Her cheeks flushed bright red. For awhile she had been struggling to end her one-sided attraction to Kurosaki. Maybe she had a chance with Ishida…

After changing, she stepped out and went to finish her lunch. Just before the school bell rang, she ran into Ishida. Literally.

"Oh my goodness! Ishida-kun! Are you okay?" she asked with a worried look on her face. Ishida calmly brushed himself off.

"I'm fine, Inoue-chan." Orihime smiled. She noted a light tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Ishida-kun?"

"Yes?"

"You can call me Orihime, if you want." Ishida smiled. He understood.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, it's just a one-shot. Just some fluff I came up with for the fun of it. **

**On the names and honorifics:**

**In Japan, people use surnames when talking to other, non-immediate family (Or girlfriend-boyfriend) people. So when Orihime tells Ishida that he can use her given name, she's kind of agreeing to liking him back. And going out with him. **


End file.
